The Marked One
by luna261
Summary: Mia Auburn is a regular magician that is recruited in the the brooklyn house, or so she thinks. She Is a 'Marked one' or a soulmate to a god, And a mortal one. The gods arnt happy with a forbiddin relationship. Will it survive? Or will they be torn apart? Rated T for possible language,may change for later. Will update soon, please read and enjoy


**Welcome to my newest story! This is a OC x anubis Fic, Based off of _The kane _****chronicles.**

I do not own the kane chronicles

I do however own the rights to this story, steal it, there will be some Ha-di's i'll need to do.

* * *

**God of Death Gets a girl**

I stood at my mirror in the Brooklyn house as I tied my dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. Just then, a knock came to my door.

"it's open" I shouted, and carter walked in.

"hey Sadie, this came for you" he said handing me a scroll. "thanks" I said turning to him. His curly brown hair was a mess, and he was still in his bed clothes. "jeez carter, it's like twelve thirty" I commented, I had already gotten dressed in a regular white cloth outfit, and my pair of combat boots. Carter rolled his eyes and walked out. I sat down on my bed and unrolled the papyrus. At the top is had 'urgent' and 'Sadie Kane' written in black ink.

_*****URGENT*****_

_***** SADIE KANE*****_

_Dear Sadie,_

_A new recruit will show up at the Brooklyn house today, Her name is Mia Auburn. She is a magician of regular power, but she is also a marked one. She needs to be protected, Keep her safe and watch over her. She is at high risk of attack from Chaos, because of her mark. She is special, make sure she is unharmed or this will bring harm to her godly mate, once they meet. Once she has arrived look at the mark on her left wrist, that is the mark that tells the name of the god she is destined too._

_Keep her safe Sadie, I trust you_

_Isis_

"godly mate?", "marked one?" I questioned to myself. Curious, I headed down to the library and got the _Egyptian Terms _book, and looked up "marked one"

Inside it said "**Marked one: The 'soul mate' of a god, usually another god, but in extremely rare cases, can be mortal. Once the god meets the Marked one, they become linked." **

"She's a soul mate of a god? A mortal one?" I thought, surprised. I couldn't think of many gods who didn't already have a wife or something, but I wasn't going to bother with the thought. I was excited to meet a girl who was so important to the gods, and that she would be under my care, I was also curious of who the god she was linked too.

I left the library in excitement and walked to the front of the house to wait for her. Walt found me eventually and asked why I looked so anxious.

"A new recruit is arriving, a special one" I said with a smile, he smiled, I blushed lightly. "want me to wait with you?'' he asked, "no its fine, you have work to do" I said, he nodded, gave me a slight hug, and left.

About an hour later she arrived. I opened the door to find just a regular girl, she had light brown hair that was mid-back length and slightly wavy, a petite figure, and a small suitcase. Her only striking feature was ghostly blue eyes, they stood out among the rest of her, especially with her plain clothing, she only wore a pair of skinny jeans, with small rips and a plain black t-shirt.

"Are you Sadie Kane?" she asked somewhat shyly. I nodded, "you must be Mia" I said standing to the side so she could walk in. "Welcome to Brooklyn House" I said, "let me show you to your room, then we'll get your training schedule." She nodded. I wanted to treat her like a regular recruit, so she didn't feel out of place. I showed her down a long hallway as she took in the vastness of the house, and all the statue's and such. We came to a door and I led her inside. Her room was like every other, large bed, nightstand, dresser, closet, and her own bathroom. Everything was a pure white, and an Egyptian cotton. "wow this is… amazing" she said speaking up a little. She sat her suitcase on her bed and sat next to it. "let me give you this" I said pulling out a bracelet with "Mia Auburn – Trainee" engraved on it. She held out her wrist, and then she looked slightly confused at it. "well that's new…" She said, I walked over to her and looked at her wrist. A small black Jackal head looked tattooed on her wrist, I knew what it meant immediately, and I smiled. Her soul mate was the god of funeral rights, or as like to call him, 'God of pretty much nothing useful' , _Anubis_.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Sorry its a little short, it's late and i really wanted to get this posted. I will update when I can, Reviews are useful, so it some constructive criticism, PM me if you have questions

**_Luna_**


End file.
